How to sleep
by Brightbless
Summary: Clary and Jace both sleepy on an afternoon after training and some of their sleeping habits with some general cuteness and weirdness of theirs. CLACE. One-Shot, set after Cohf.


**Guys, this is my first fanfiction here, and of course it is Clace, of course.**

 **No but seriously, I hope this isn't too bad, and if then it's because writing a fanfiction about Sleep when you are dead tired is the worst thing to do; It's suicide.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the ff**

* * *

!"I'm so tired, like saying tired only makes me more tired, I hate being tired. You know that?"

"We didn't even do that much training", Jace throwed in as they both entered his room, the familiar red walls welcoming Clary as always. She directly headed to his bed whilst Jace took his time to sit down on his desk and try to repair is a little broken stele.

How did this boy break a stele?

" _Of course_ we did that much training. You know, teaching someone something they can't doesn't work like simply letting them do that over and over again."

Jace didn't look up from whatever he was doing with his stele.

Clary sighed dramatically and jumped on his bed, immediatly relaxing as she felt the soft and comfortable matress shift at her weight. Like damn did he have a wondeful matress. It's like lying on clouds and drifting away - only that clouds were ice cold, and his bed was warm and comfy and sometimes she thought that his bed was a really big reason of why she loved him.

"Enjoying my bed - again?" she heard Jace's voice from his desk. She also heard the lovely chuckle in it that he couldn't hold back.

"Yes, very much actually…" she started, a little grin playing on her lips , "You should come and enjoy bed with me."

"If I only got a penny every time a girl ever said that to me -"

He was cut off when a pillow hit his head and he rubbed the back of it, his laughter filling the room.

"If _I_ only got a penny every time I ever said that to a boy", Clary replied and winked as Jace turned around to glare playfully at her. Of course they both knew it was just a joke - Clary has never been interested in someone like in Jace.

She looked at him, how he was searching for a way to repair his damaged stele and how his bottom lip curled up while doing so and his tongue was probably trying to touch his nose while his eyebrows were almost painfully pulled together. Yep, this was the man she loved ...

She shook her head and sat up.

"Not funny, Fray", he said after he was in a normal human postion again, looking all too heavenly and angelical as always.

"Huh? What is, Herondale-Lightwood-Wayland-Morgenstern?"

"What?" He looked seriously touched. "It is hard to decide when so many families want you."

And there his ego went again. Clary closed her eyes once more and cuddled into the pillows on his bed, making sounds of happiness as she felt how the sleep is slowly taking over her. She opened one eye to glance at some blonde when he also lied down on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and pulling her closer to his muscled, hard chest.

"Already giving your stele up?", she teased.

"I just think a little nap will do me better right now..." He trailed off.

Clary tried to get closer to him, letting a little breath escape her mouth as they were basically as close as humanly possible. For some reason it was the only way they could fall asleep next to each other - as close as possible.

First it was because after the events in Edom - Jace would sneak into Clary's room at night - both of them had struggles sleeping calmly, and both would wake up in the night, either from a nightmare that was still playing on in front of their eyes, or a nightmare that was like covered in dusk so they couldn't really remember what happened, only knowing that even reality was better than it.

She couldn't explain how it was to loose him over and over again in her sleep, to go through so much just to have him dying every time she closed her eyes, every time she allowed herself to dream. Sometimes the dreams were also about Johnathan and Simon, but mostly it were memories of them...

Once she had asked Jace what it was that got him waking up at night like someone poured iced water over him and having him all sweaty at the same time.

"Usually", he had said, "It is about loosing you. You either completely went on _his_ side and climbed the throne all by yourself, or you were forced to drink from the infernal cup, or I loose you in any other way possible. And right when I can't handle seeing you like this, I wake up, and you're here... And I feel like if I would sleep alone, I'd be too paniced about you. That way I know you are save."

Because when they woke up so close to the other they'd calm down immediately, feeling the other's heartbeat and warmth tangled up next to them. It helped them both to remember that it was over, and that they made it and that now they were together.

Afterwards it was just something they got used to. Jace didn't climb in her window every night like he used to when the nightmares were hunting her back then, but he still came some nights, and sometimes she stayed over at the institute because she was training too long and it was too dark by the time she finished - just like now.

"Clary..." He breathed. "You have all the pillows..."

"No I don't", Clary protested, and moved her head a little on the pile of pillows she was lying on.

Jace's chest vibrated as he chuckled and thanks to Clary being so tired she couldn't even defeat herself as he lifted her from the bed and laid himself on the place she was lying on seconds before, her now sitting right next to him.

"Jace!" She turned around fake-furious, glancing at him lying there, his arms above his head and the hem of his shirt just above the waistband of his jeans so that the sensitive skin there was showing. "Where am I supposed to lie?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, reaching his arms for her and pulling her down. Clary was first irritated, but then he placed her head right on his chest, above his beating heart, so that his heartbeat was drowning every other sound besides Jace's soft voice, whispering in her ear.

"Right here."

* * *

 **My holidays started today and I'm so happy because I'll have more time to read/ draw/ write/ edit ... Life's so hard when you have so many hobbies.**

 **Alright, hope you liked it! X**


End file.
